


A Change in Plans

by gothclark



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's waited a long time for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: campylobacter  
> Prompt: Two (2) Requirements: 1. Kissing 2. Sex Optional Request: cuddling  
> Restriction #1: no clowns Restriction #2: no character death  
> Notes: Thanks to my wonderful beta danceswithgary. All remaining errors are mine. For the jd_ficathon VIII  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing.

He wasn't in the mood, but the night sky above sure was. It opened up at nine PM sharp and had yet to let up.

Jack sat on the enclosed porch nursing his third beer, glaring out at the rain. The humidity reminded him of that planet they'd gone to where it did nothing but rain the whole time. Back when Jack had gone off world, back before he’d ended up stuck behind a desk pushing papers, giving orders, and eating take out on glass plates. Still, being the boss of the Stargate program did have its perks.

The news still played on his television in the living room. Certain announcements and commencements had gone almost as planned. Jack sensed Daniel in the words and syntax. He'd spotted Daniel in the background just behind the President's left shoulder. Jack also sensed foreboding and he felt that it would never vanish.

Getting up with a groan, Jack hobbled inside from the porch, his right knee stiff from the weather. He stopped short when he sensed there was something amiss. The dim light from the television illuminated the living room. Jack set the bottle down and stood in the dark, listening. The sound of someone shuffling came from the other room. Jack slid along the wall, snatching up his sidearm on the way, raising the weapon. Old but still ready for action, Jack sucked in a breath between his teeth and hoped he didn't have to end the day by killing someone.

Soft footfalls headed in his direction, Jack leveled the gun and turned the corner, barrel aimed between the intruder's eyes. Something fell to the wooden floor with a soft swish and Jack realized that it was a towel. Wide, blue, startled eyes stared back at Jack, the news reflected in polished lenses.

"Daniel?" Jack's heart thudded in his chest as he lowered his weapon. "What the hell are you doing? I almost shot you." Jack didn't hide his outrage.

"Sorry," Daniel said with a shrug. Jack reached behind Daniel, leaning forward to get to the light. He noted Daniel’s flinch, but ignored it and flipped the switch.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked after a long drawn-out pause. The news in the background repeated the top, breaking story. A so-called expert spouted nonsense on what the announcement would mean to the world. Jack tuned it out.

"I needed a place to hide," Daniel said with another shrug.

Jack glanced down then raised his gaze, noticing a change. "Those are new." Jack said, reaching out and tapping the edge of Daniel's thin wire frames.

Daniel quirked his lips. "I lost the last pair on the mission to P6X 959."

Jack took a step closer and Daniel leaned back against the wall. They were so close that Jack could smell Daniel's clean, fresh-showered scent. He realized that Daniel's hair was damp.

"You used my shower." It wasn't a question, but Jack wished he'd put more outrage into the sentence because he happened to know that Daniel had a shower of his own.

"Sort of," Daniel said with another shrug, and Jack resisted the urge to push Daniel's shoulders down and force him to stop shrugging. That was not a good sign.

"Did something go wrong?" Jack said. He motioned at the television behind him.

"Nope," Daniel turned his gaze to the TV and then stared. His throat bobbed with each swallow. "It went as expected. I barely made it out of the building alive with all my limbs intact."

Jack caught a glimmer of the young, impressionable scientist he'd met way back when. His heart flipped in his chest and he crushed the urge to reach up and capture the moment. Daniel's shoulders sagged and Jack could see the weariness.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," Jack said. Jack could see the concerted effort to smile. Daniel plucked his glasses from his face and turned his gaze on Jack. His face looked naked without the glasses.

"I wanted to do the right thing," Daniel said, the plea in his eyes stark.

"The hate mail will eventually stop," Jack said.

There was a pause and then a burst of nervous laughter. "You always know just the wrong thing to say at the wrong moment."

Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the other and blinked. "That's not true. I've said the right thing a lot of times." He waved his gun hand in the air. He'd forgotten he even had the thing.

Daniel eyed the weapon with a little apprehension. "You can put that away any time now," Daniel said.

Jack eyed the gun, twisting it in his hand, and then returned his gaze to Daniel. The safety was still on. Raising his arms, Jack caged Daniel between them, leaning with both hands - gun included - against the wall. A matter of a few more inches and he possessed Daniel's mouth, tongue and everything. Jack took it slow and easy because it was a first kiss and Jack didn't want to mess it up. He'd spent a lot of sleepless nights wondering how Doctor Daniel Jackson would taste. Coffee, definitely coffee. Jack nodded into the kiss, pushing his tongue past Daniel's soft pliant lips. He slit one eye open to see that Daniel had his eyes closed and his head moved with Jack, following the kiss. Jack hummed in satisfaction.

Suddenly, Daniel pushed him away, and Jack grinned at the look of outrage on Daniel's face. Outrage and wide startled eyes, but not too startled and Jack was sure he saw a mixture of apprehension and anticipation in Daniel's expression. Just as Jack began to think he'd fucked up, Daniel flung his arms in the air to wrap both hands around Jack's neck and pull them close together. Mouths met, teeth clacked, and Jack sucked in a breath of relief he hadn't gotten it wrong after all.

Jack gripped Daniel by his shoulders - big muscular shoulders because the doctor had worked out and changed into a tough-as-nails soldier and he squeezed the gun still in one hand. He broke off the kiss and turned to stare at the gun, clearing his throat in slight embarrassment.

"I guess I won't need this where we're going," Jack said. He hadn't even thumbed the safety. He set the gun down without looking, and it unbalanced from where he'd placed it to fall to the floor.

"And where is it that you think we're going?" Daniel said. He ran a hand through Jack's short hair, kneading the back of Jack's neck. The firm caress sent shivers up Jack's spine.

"To the bedroom, of course," Jack said with a shrug. It was his turn. He released Daniel with a pat on the behind, walking in the direction of his bedroom. When Daniel didn't follow right away, Jack turned and raised one brow.

Daniel stood with mouth open and his glasses still off. His face looked naked without the spectacles. He slid his glasses back on his face and stared with his mouth still open.

"This is why you did it, right?" Jack said. There was a long pause, maybe too long. Hesitation was not a good thing in Jack's book. It could lead to getting you killed or skewered on the spike of embarrassment.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't until just now." Jack grinned. His heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest and he felt as nervous as he had the first time he'd executed a roll in an F-15.

Daniel crossed his arms, one hand poised in the air, mouth moving but no words coming out as he stood there.

"So just like that we, what, Jack?" Daniel said after a long enough pause for contemplation passed.

Jack shrugged and raised both brows in question. "Did you really think it would be harder?" Jack flinched and lowered his gaze. "Scratch that."

Daniel's slow smile stopped Jack's next sentence. "Jack." He drew the name out as if it had five syllables. Daniel took a deep breath. "Shouldn't you take me to dinner first, or something?"

"I've taken you to dinner plenty of times," Jack said. He jabbed at the air with a finger. "This would be at least our..." Jack counted off digits. "...fifty-first date."

Daniel lunged forward and grabbed at Jack's hand with a chuckle. "Okay, I get it, but maybe we want to take this slower." Their gazes trailed down to their linked hands. Daniel still had Jack's fingers in his grip. Jack raised his free hand and wrapped Daniel's hand in his, stroking a bruised knuckle with a thumb. Daniel licked his lips nervously.

"Any slower and we would be dating backwards," Jack said. His voice was husky and low and he could see that it had an affect on Daniel. Jack took a step closer and stroked his thumb down then up, raising Daniel's hands to his lips. He locked gazes with Daniel who stood with parted wet lips, blinking at Jack.

"We could stay here and make out in the hallway if you like." Jack whispered the suggestion and Daniel shivered. They both leaned forward at the same time and their mouths met in a soft, dry kiss. Jack hadn't done anything like it in so long, he wasn't even sure he got it right, then Daniel was nodding and the kiss broke. No more pretending.

Daniel pressed his forehead against Jack's cheek.

"What you said before about why, you're wrong," Daniel said with a low voice. "I did it to correct an injustice."

"Right," Jack said. He turned his head and mouthed the shell of Daniel's ear. "Either way, I'm going to drag you to my bed and then I'm going to fuck you to celebrate. You good with that?"

Daniel's gulp was audible in the silent hallway. After that, there was no hesitation. Daniel followed Jack, unbuttoning his own shirt as they went. Jack removed his flannel shirt and tossed it aside. When he turned to face Daniel, he found Daniel standing just inside the door with his shirt still on and hanging open.

"What?" Daniel looked down at his own chest then his gaze darted around the room, avoiding Jack’s eyes. Jack could just make out his blush in the dim lighting.

"Nothing," Jack said. He walked to the lamp by his bedside and turned it on then stood up straight. "Mood lighting." Jack motioned with a wave of his hand at his face. "I look better in this light."

Daniel walked into the room, spun, and sat down on the bed with his back to Jack.

"Or we could turn the lights off," Jack said with a casual wave of a hand. Daniel remained silent. Jack stripped his t-shirt off and tossed it on the floor then sat down and removed his socks, still waiting for a response. When Daniel didn't speak, Jack stood and stripped out of his jeans. He stretched out on the bed in nothing but his briefs, watch, and tags, one arm tucked behind his head and the other hand resting on his hairy chest.

"It's not that, Jack," Daniel said. "I just didn't think...."

"What, that I'd be this easy?" Jack stroked his own chest and grinned when Daniel twisted to stare down at him. He wiggled his brows and then winked. "If it would make it any easier for you, I've wanted you from the moment you sacrificed yourself that first time."

It was Daniel's turn to raise a brow. He bit his bottom lip and then licked it and Jack felt his dick twitch. Jack glanced down at his errant body part and then up at Daniel.

"Which time?" Daniel said after a long pause during which Jack could see that Daniel was lost in contemplation again.

Jack reached out and kicked Daniel on the side. When Daniel didn't get the hint, Jack pulled him down on top of him and sat up at the same time, relieved to have a lap full of squirming Jackson and enjoying the shot of lust it sent through him.

"I've waited a long time for this, and now I can finally admit that this is what I want, so just shut up and fucking kiss me, Dr. Jackson," Jack said. He mashed his lips against Daniel's mouth. At first, Daniel struggled, but then he gave in to the moment and they were kissing full out, lips, tongue, and spit. The kiss was wet, sloppy, and hard, the right combination to get Jack harder. When they pulled apart, Daniel was grinning like a fool.

"Remember when we first met and you hated me on sight," Daniel said.

"I was masking a deep abiding love for geeks," Jack said. Jack raised a finger and covered Daniel's mouth to stop his reply. "Oh and I said 'shut up.'"

"Yes, sir." The kiss was slow and careful. Daniel shifted on Jack's lap and moved his arm out of the way in order to remove his button-down, but his elbow impacted Jack's ribs along the way. Jack opened his eyes wide and tried to ignore the pain, but the elbow dug in deeper. He yanked Daniel's arm out from under him and smiled when Daniel fell, sprawling across him.

"Get naked," Jack said, tugging at Daniel's t-shirt. "I want the sex I'm owed and I want it now."

Daniel sat up, a grin plastered on his face. He yanked his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel's naked torso, touching as much bare skin as he could manage. Their mouths met again and Jack took his time. He'd wanted to kiss Daniel for what felt like forever and he was going to make every one count. Every touch, every stroke of their tongues against each other sent shivers of lust through Jack. He hadn't felt like that in longer than he could remember - he'd been sure he never would. After turning fifty, a man only has so many prospects for a partner.

They continued to kiss while Daniel wiggled out of his pants, Jack growling impatiently every time their lips broke contact. When they were both in nothing but underwear, Jack threw a leg across Daniel and straddled him, the feeling of Daniel's body hair against Jack's skin sending thrills through him. Jack's cock jumped and he thrust against Daniel, humping him like a dog in heat as he devoured Daniel's moist, soft lips.

With each motion, Daniel became more aggressive and Jack growled again. He bucked his ass in the air to allow Daniel room to yank his underwear down, and they both squirmed out of their briefs. Once they shucked that last vestige of modesty, Jack sighed with relief. Bare skin on skin made his body tingle all over, and Jack plunged his tongue into Daniel's eager mouth, wishing he could eat him alive.

"Jack, Jack," Daniel mouthed the name against Jack's lips, nudging at him, pushing him up.

"What, what is it, Daniel?" Jack felt frustration bubble up in his chest but he crushed the urge to shout. He just wanted Daniel to shut up and for them to get to it. The last thing he wanted was a 'talk' about what they were about to do.

"I..."

Jack stared down at Daniel's flushed face. He shifted his arm to reach up and brush a thumb across the red parted lips. Jack thrust against Daniel again and raised his brows. A silent understanding seemed to pass between them and Daniel shook his head once before he pulled Jack down for another sloppy, wet, tongue-filled kiss.

Miles of bare skin and strong muscles, and it was all Jack's.

Jack flipped them and rolled Daniel so that they lay side by side. He reached down at the same time as Daniel and they both took each other in hand, never breaking the kiss. Jack's brain exploded with the sensations, each one more intense than the last. The feel of their dicks touching, the feel of their arms brushing as they jockeyed for position, all of it enflamed Jack's passion. He took over stroking their lengths and Daniel reached down for their balls, caressing them in turn. Daniel moaned deep in his throat and before long, Jack felt the telltale signs of impending orgasm. He sped up his strokes and Daniel's cock pulsed in his hand. Jack gave it a good squeeze, which did the trick. Daniel moaned louder and shot all over their bellies.

With Daniel still locked in his post-orgasmic rush, Jack rolled away and fumbled at the night table drawer for his recent purchases. When Jack turned back, Daniel was staring at him, a hint of embarrassment building in his eyes. Jack held up the condom and the lube. His erection bobbed at the thought of what came next, the anticipation almost enough to end it before it began. Daniel nodded and slid closer, offering Jack his backside. Jack licked his lips and caressed the curve of Daniel's hip down to his perfect, round buttock. He smiled as he thought about how the internet could tell you anything, and Jack hoped that he’d read the right information or it was going to be over fast.

Jack pressed his chest against Daniel's back, his hard cock jerking and pulsing at the touch of skin. He leaned in and licked a long wet stripe across Daniel's pale shoulder. Opening the condom packet, Jack shifted enough to slide the rubber on to his hard cock, giving himself a few strokes for stimulation. He uncapped the lube and poured some into his palm.

With soft encouraging kiss on Daniel's exposed neck, Jack prepared them both and moaned at the feel of his finger pushed inside Daniel's tight smooth hole. He was so tight Jack felt dizzy with lust and anticipation. He pressed his cock to Daniel and pushed, slow and easy, afraid that he would hurt Daniel, which was not what he wanted.

The sound of deep panting breaths filled the room, and Jack could feel the pounding of Daniel's heart. He slid his hand down and along Daniel's chest to feel the hard beat against the palm, closing his eyes and concentrating as if it were the only thing in the world.

So tight and so hot and so good was all Jack could think. He slid out then slid back in, creating a slow rhythm that felt delicious and all consuming. Every fiber of his being tingled with sensations like never before, and Jack held on for the ride. He wrapped his arm over Daniel and quickened his thrusts, eager to reach climax. Jack groaned with pleasure as he went over the edge and, with one last thrust, he pushed deep into Daniel's tightness, pulsing inside. Daniel pushed back against Jack and cried out loud. Tight muscles relaxed and Jack kneaded Daniel's shoulder with one hand.

They lay still for a while and then the cool air and feeling of wetness started to get to Jack. He hated to move, but they needed cleaning. Jack slid from the bed, only then realizing that Daniel had fallen into an easy slumber. He went to the bathroom and wet a hand towel with warm water. When he returned to the bed, Daniel was snoring softly. Jack nudged Daniel onto his back, Daniel barely stirring when Jack wiped the damp cloth across his cock and bare belly. Dropping the soiled cloth in the hamper, Jack paused to stare across the hall at the television. They hadn't turned it off and the newscast was cycling through with the day's top story.

'Military repeals Don't ask, Don't tell' flashed across the bottom of the screen. Jack walked over to the coffee table and picked up the remote, turning the television off and plunging the room into darkness. An arm slid around his waist and Jack leaned back.

"I hope this is Daniel because if it isn't, this is going to be hard to explain," Jack said. He turned his head to nuzzle against Daniel's bare throat. They both stood in the dark stark naked, their cocks swinging in the breeze.

"General O'Neill." Daniel said the name with a soft purr, and Jack felt his dick jump.

Spinning around, Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel and kissed him full on the mouth. "At your service, Doctor Jackson." Jack gripped the back of Daniel's head and deepened the kiss. It was so easy that he wondered why he'd waited for so long.

"Bed," Daniel said between kisses. He licked Jack's mouth and pushed off his chest, stroking a hand across Jack's hairy chest with an appreciative hum.

"Again," Jack said, grinning down at his limp dick. He stroked Daniel's arm and shoulder then cupped his neck to pull him in for a searing hot kiss.

"Come on, Jack," Daniel said. Daniel took Jack's hand and tugged him toward the bedroom.

"That's the idea, right," Jack said with a smirk. They walked to the bedroom, and Daniel turned out the light. Jack climbed into the bed and slid up against Daniel's soft warm pliant body. He smiled when Daniel pressed a growing erection against his thigh.

"Up and at 'em, soldier boy," Daniel said.

"There's no rush," Jack said, resting his head against Daniel's shoulder. "We have the rest of our lives to get it up."

Daniel didn't respond, but he snuggled up against Jack, his cock nestled between them. Jack decided he liked Daniel that way, soft, pliant and well-fucked. He placed a gentle kiss on Daniel's cheek and snuggled closer, wrapping the blankets around them.

End


End file.
